


Once Is Not Enough

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Once Is Not Enough

Carol stood by the window sipping coffee while Therese slept on.  
She drew her red plaid robe tighter around her.  
How glorious it had been last night, Therese not only welcoming her kisses but also returning them and with such passion.  
Carol chuckled at the assertiveness of Therese. "Take me to bed"  
Then, "No, I want to see you" asking for the lights to be left on so she could SEE her. Actually SEE her.  
She glanced over at the sleeping form of Therese, covered only to the waist with the sheet, her torso exposed.  
Carol's eyes roamed over the beauty of one so young, one so innocent in her want, one who said she had never, not ever, when asked by Carol had she.  
"Never with a woman?" Carol asked between kisses.  
Therese smiled weakly. "Never with anyone" she whispered softly.  
"Shall I stop, darling?"  
Therese had whispered "no".  
Carol sipped her coffee remembering how desire for Carol flowed through Therese's body during their love making.  
When they were done Therese had lain in her arms whispering over and over how much she loved Carol.

Carol put down her coffee and walked over to the bed. She untied the belt of her robe letting it fall to the floor at her feet. Looking down at Therese she whispered "darling.....angel".  
Therese's eyes fluttered open as she turned over on her back allowing the sheet to slip even further exposing more of her.  
Therese held out her arms and Carol lowered herself to the bed, slipping inside Therese's arms.


End file.
